general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 1
Vince stood outside the school as other children ran past him to their parents he was cold only wearing a light jacket, the rain was light but still cold against his skin. He smiled as the young girl approached him. "Hey, Rachel. How was school?" He asked concerned about the sad look on her face."It was fine." she responded bitterly "Doesn't sound like it was fine what's wrong?" "It's just today was the day mommy..." she paused. Vince sighed. "I know sweet heart I know." "Can we just go home now?" she asked. "Yes of course." he answered. The two got in the old Honda Accord. Vince leaned back in worn leather seat his back ached after another stressful day. Today was the anniversary of his wife's death. It still felt fresh in his mind even after four years. he watched Rachel as she held her necklace in her hand it belonged to her mother. She always had it with her. Vince ran his hand through his thick, unwashed black hair. "You need a hair cut, dad." Rachel said in a surprisingly happy tone. "Heh, I know, honey. I'm off for the weekend I'll definitely get one." She smiled. She had the same bright blue eyes as her mother. Vince was just happy she was happy, he couldn't ask for more. ---- Vince pulled into the driveway of his bland, vanilla colored house. He never liked it much but it was good enough. He and Rachel walked inside, he looked at the picture of Maria, her soft smile it was the last picture he ever took of her. Vince sighed and put the photo in a drawer unable to look at it. Later that night Vince had taken a shower and had put on a fresh pair of clothes when Rachel burst into his room "Dad!" What, what is it?" She had his phone in her hand "It's your friend, Luis." Vince took the phone "What do you want, Luis?" he said with an annoyed sigh. "Well, that's a way to say hello. I gave you my call for the week." "Look what do you want? I gotta make Rachel dinner. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. I know today..." "Luis, I'm fine ok. Just...just don't worry about it. Look, I gotta go." "Me too, warden is giving me the look and I'm being transported tonight. Take care, Vinney." Vince walked downstairs. Rachel was watching the news. It was running the same story for the past few day, something about a virus just trying to scare people as always. Vince turned the channel to cartoons and heard the loud beep of the pizza oven, he took it off and gave Rachel her slices the rest of the night Vince watched cartoons with Rachel till she passed out around midnight. He dozed off himself. He awoke to the sound of a loud banging on his door. He looked at the clock it was nearly six AM. Vince walked to his door and opened it he was shocked to see Luis standing there still wearing his orange prison jump suit he also had several cuts on his face and arms. "What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Vince. "Vince I don't know what the fuck is going on turn on the TV!" Luis said in a scared tone. ---- Luis walked inside. "Alright, hold up. How the fuck did you escape from jail?!" asked Vince. "Vince listen to me the I was being transported, something happened to the driver we crashed I made my way here." "Bullshit. Get out of here before I call the cops!" Vince replied. "Seriously, Vince I am not fucking around here I'm fucking scared turn on the TV see for yourself" Vince sighed and switched it on it was still on the news the reporter was outside in downtown Miami. "We're not sure what's going on here some kinda outbreak we've had reports of people eating others the National Guard has been deployed to downtown Miami!" "What the fuck..." Vince said quietly. "See this shit is happening everywhere!" Luis exclaimed Suddenly the power went out everything went dark and a loud sound rang overhead. "DAD!" screamed Rachel "Rachel stay in your bed I'll be there in a minute!" "I think that was jet." said Luis. "Stay here." said Vince as he moved upstairs careful not to fall, he burst into Rachel's room and held her tight. "It's okay..." "Dad, what's going on?" "I...I don't know." Said Vince. That morning Vince was woken by Luis who had fell asleep with Rachel in his arms. "What time is it?" he asked. "Close to 9... AM." "Any cops come by?" "No. I haven't heard any noise, Vince, it's fucking weird." Vince left Rachel on her bed and went downstairs Luis following. he looked opened the door. "Whoa, Vince what are you doing?" "I gotta look around, Luis I'll be one second." Vince stepped outside the sky was gray and it was raining lightly. Everything looked eerily normal aside from a car that had crashed into a light post down the street. Vince noticed someone in the car. "Shit, there's someone in there we gotta help him." "What? Fuck that I ain't calling no cops here." said Luis. "Then help me get him out, phones are probably down anyway." "Fine." said Luis with a sigh. The two rant to the car the man inside was still moving, Vince tugged on the door several times before it finally opened without warning the man attacked him growling in an animal like sound. "What the fuck?!" Vince pushed the man off him. "Hey, asshole we're trying to help you chill out." The man charged them Vince threw a punch knocking him down. "Back off, man." he said. A white car pulled up next to them an older Caucasian man stepped out, shotgun in hand. "Vince get down!" Vince and Luis ducked and the man fired the gun at the man sending him flying into his car. "Hank, what the fuck!" said Vince. "Look, get Rachel get your things I'll explain everything on the way." "Wait, Hank what's going on?" Hank looked down. "Vince... it's the end of the fucking world." To be continued... Credits *Vince Garcia (First Appearance) *Rachel Garcia (First Appearance) *Luis (First Appearance) *Henry Wallace (First Appearance) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Vince Garcia. *First appearance of Rachel Garcia. *First appearance of Luis. *First appearance of Henry Wallace. Previous Issue: N/A Next Issue: Issue 2 Category:World After Death Category:Issues Category:World After Death Issues Category:Ghost